It is sometimes beneficial to have a well tool cemented in a wellbore. For example, the well tool could be interconnected in a casing or liner string which is cemented in the wellbore. However, if fluid communication with the well tool is later required, the cement can prevent, or at least restrict, such fluid communication.
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of establishing fluid communication with a well tool cemented in a well.